An Average Day
by Aerith Gaines
Summary: Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina go for a normal, fun car ride. But a truck up ahead has other plans for them. Deathfic. Yuusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Kurama/Hiei.
1. The Accident

Standard disclaimer apply.  
An Average Day  
  
Urameshi Keiko looked down at her husband. A tear gently rolled down her cheek, her brown eyes red and puffy. As she looked down, a piece of her long, brown hair covered her pale skin. Her heart ached as she listened to the words of the doctor. She couldn't believe that the strongest person she knew, the one person she truly loved in the world, was going to die.  
  
Keiko glanced once more at her husband, Urameshi Yuusuke. He didn't look so strong today. He looked weak, as if he could break. Keiko closed her eyes. She thought of her friends, Kuwabara Kazuma and his fiance Yukina. She thought about the accident that they had gotten into, and how they would pay with their lives.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Oi, Urameshi! Yukina and I wanna go to a spa. You wanna come?" Kuwabara's voice bellowed as he yelled after his friend Yuusuke.  
  
Yuusuke turned around. "Hey Kuwabara." He glanced at Yukina, Kuwabara's fiance. She was so small, unlike Kuwabara. Yukina was always the quiet, sweet one. Kuwabara was the loud, happy one.  
  
Yuusuke smiled. "Sure, I'll come. But only if *I* drive. I just got my liscense, after all."  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "Sure, whatever."  
  
The three got into a car, and began to drive. They arrived at the spa. Kuwabara immediately went to the sauna, followed by a massage. Yuusuke went to get a massage, and then went to the sauna. Yukina got a facial and a manicure, since she was getting more used to this "human thing".  
  
A while later, when they were all done, they went out for ice cream. They had a pretty nice day so far. They decided to go home. Yuusuke hopped into the driver's seat and started driving.The happy threesome was completely unaware of the truck, which had a gas leakage and a heavy load, that was coming toward them.  
  
Spatters of rain began to fall, and Yuusuke turned on his windshield wipers. Kuwabara sang along with the radio, placing his arm around a giggling Yukina. Yuusuke rolled his eyes, then began concentrating on the road once more. The rain began falling heavier by the minute, causing the road to be slippery. Yuusuke quickened the speed of the windshield wipers, but it was still difficult to see.  
  
A few yards away, a truck took a sudden slip. It tipped over and landed on it's side. Yuusuke was too close to the car to stop in time. The car skidded off the road and sent the three into the nearby threeway intersection. At least two other cars had hit them. Above them, there were more surprises.  
  
The truck was sliding off the ledge. It balanced for about 5 seconds after Yuusuke's car had landed. Then, the truck slid down the hill and landed on top of Yuusuke's car.  
  
The gas leakage wasn't too much, but it caused an explosion. The three had a great chance of surviving if that explosion hadn't occured. Yukina was knocked into a coma instantly, with Yuusuke beaten up badly in the front. He was unconscious. Kuwabara remained, screaming for the two to wake up. It was no use. A trail of blood trickled down his mouth, down to his chin. As he glanced at Yukina, he saw tears dripping from her eyes, and splatters of blood covering her body.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Kuwabara passed out. Soon afterwards, the paramedics arrived.  
  
*************  
  
Keiko bit her lip. She imagined the three in that car, in pain, suffering. As she was deep in thought, Botan showed up, floating in on her oar, her blue hair floating in the gentle breeze. Keiko glanced up at her, her eyes looking helpless. Botan stepped off her oar and landed subtly on the hospital floor. Keiko ran up to her and gave her a hug, not able to speak. She needed a friend to help her out right now.  
  
Botan's usually merry attitude was replaced with sorrow and tranquility. She understood Keiko's pain. "I just heard." Botan's eyes glistened with assurance. Her perpetually rosy cheeks were now as white as snow.  
  
Keiko mumbled, almost inaudibly. "Yuu....suke's..... going ....to die." Botan looked at her.  
  
"I... know."  
  
Keiko nodded. "And so is Kuwabara. They... they don't know about... Yukina... Sh-she's... still in a coma..." She closed her eyes as more tears swelled up. "I really hope... Yukina survives, at least..."  
  
The two glanced at Yuusuke. He was awaken from his coma now, but he was asleep. He looked so peaceful, though they both knew how much pain he was in. None of them had any burn marks, but they were scarred, bruised, and covered in dry blood. It had only been two hours since the accident.  
  
At that moment, Hiei rushed into the door, a flaming glare shooting from his eyes. He rushed straight to Yukina's bedside, and saw that she was in a coma. He immediately turned around and looked at the girls. "Who did this?" he demanded. The other two looked at him, obviously frightened.  
  
Hiei turned around once again and looked at his sister. His red eyes were blank as he looked down. He saw through her, saw her pain and suffering. This made him more outraged.  
  
Hiei simply sat down by Yukina's bedside. He buried his face in her blanket, as if he was going to cry. At that moment, the door opened, and Kurama entered.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Kurama managed a small smile, though it was obviously fake. "Hiei ran ahead when I told him his sister was in an accident." His long red hair flowed gently in the breeze of the open window. His green eyes sparkled in the light. "How are they?"  
  
Keiko frowned. "Yuusuke and Kuwabara are...."  
  
Botan knew Keiko couldn't say it. "They're... going to die."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened along with Hiei's. "What about Yukina?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"They don't know." Botan's pink eyes looked down, examining the markings on the floor. Her long blue ponytail fell over her eyes. "She's still in a coma. The boys woke up..."  
  
Hiei glared at her, his red eyes dancing with anger. "If she dies, so do you."  
  
Botan was strangely frightened by this statement, having nothing to do with the accident. "But...." She decided not to say anymore. She knew how upset Hiei was right now.  
  
Hiei looked at the window, still glaring. Then his eyes shifted to Yukina. "A car accident? You've survived so much, why this?" He wasn't talking to Yukina alone, he was talking to the three victims. He just didn't want the girls to know that he cared, at least a little that the boys were going to die.  
  
Kurama walked over and wrapped his arms around Hiei. "Calm down."  
  
Hiei's eyes flickered, but he gave up and sat down in a chair next to Kurama.  
  
Keiko knelt next to Yuusuke's bed. "I hope the doctors are wrong."  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
Author's note: If you liked it, disliked it, whatever, please tell me? I'll only continue if I get replies. I am Emli. Hear me roar. 


	2. Yuusuke Wakes Up

Standard disclaimer apply.  
  
Chapter two. **********  
  
Hiei was now pacing around the room, with Kurama asking him repetitively to sit down. He had been here for one hour, and was waiting for his sister to wake up. He was starting to think she would never wake up.  
  
Keiko stayed by Yuusuke's bedside this whole time. She was imagining the moment when he would wake up, and she would be forced to tell him the bad news. But with all the antibiotics he and Kuwabara had recieved, Keiko didn't think they'd be waking up any time soon.  
  
Botan was now asleep on a chair in the hospital room. Kurama had finally given up on Hiei and was now watching the news. There was a report on the accident, but names weren't mentioned, nor the condition of any of the victims.  
  
Keiko, Botan, Kurama and Hiei stayed at the hospital, silently watching the news, pacing around the room, or sleeping. It had been another hour or so, and Botan woke up once or twice, but immediately fell back asleep.  
  
Just at that moment, Yuusuke opened an eye.  
  
"Yuusuke! You're awake!" Keiko shouted, a bit louder than she intended to. Yuusuke jumped a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake." Yuusuke sounded out of it, his voice shaken. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're... at the hospital." Kurama leaned over Yuusuke.  
  
"The hospital?" Yuusuke said, surprised. "How'd we get here so fast?"  
  
"Fast?" Botan had been woken up by Keiko's shouting. "You've been here for three hours."  
  
Yuusuke yawned. "Oh. Are the other two okay?"  
  
Keiko bit her lip. "I... have to go to the bathroom." Tears were swelling up in her eyes once more.  
  
Botan frowned. "Not good."  
  
Yuusuke could feel a cold glare coming from Hiei's direction, so he looked up at him. Sure enough, he was glaring.  
  
"It's all your fault." Hiei immediately stepped toward Yuusuke, not even giving Kurama or Botan time to shut him up. "You were the one driving. Now my sister might die, and you and the idiot are going to."  
  
Yuusuke swallowed hard. "We're all gonna die...?"  
  
Kurama grabbed Hiei by the arm. Niether he nor Botan had anything more to say. Finally, Kurama explained. He told Yuusuke how the paramedics arrived too late, and how they were in an explosion. He explained that Yuusuke and Kuwabara had woken up, but Yukina had not, so they weren't sure how she would be. "Yuusuke..." Kurama frowned. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Yuusuke shook his head. "I don't care if I die. But... Kuwabara... Yukina..."  
  
Hiei glared. "Sou desu ne. It's all your fault."  
  
Kurama pinched him.  
  
Botan left the room to go talk to Keiko.  
  
***Ten minutes later***  
  
The boys had been talking for a while when Keiko and Botan entered the room. Keiko ran up to Yuusuke and gave him a hug, the tears still falling. At that moment, a nurse walked in.  
  
"Excuse me?" The nurse had a sweet voice. "That girl, Yukina was it? She woke up. We have the results of her tests."  
  
Hiei darted over to her. "Well?? What is it? Is she going to live or die??"  
  
The nurse took a step back from Hiei, frightened by his speed. She had to do her job, though. She quickly opened the envelope that held the results.  
  
Author's note: I'm so cruel. :D What a cliff-hanger. Please review, and then I'll add more. If not, I won't add. I am Emli, hear me roar. 


	3. Yukina's Test Results

Standard disclaimer apply.  
  
Chapter three: Yukina's Test Results.  
  
***********  
  
The nurse took a look around the room once before opening the envelope (A/N: Read the end of chapter 2 if you don't know what the envelope is). She put her finger into the flap and tore it open. She pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope and her eyes examined the entire paper.  
  
"Yukina: Date of death: Unknown."  
  
"What does that mean??" Hiei's eyes could have been shooting flames at the nurse, he was so frustrated.  
  
"It means she's not going to die yet." The nurse was glad to give good news for once today, with all the other people involved in that accident.  
  
"She's not?!" Botan and Keiko jumped up. "I'm so happy!!!" Botan started bawling.  
  
Keiko smiled, just a little bit. "At least we got some good news today..."  
  
Hiei ran past the nurse and caused her to spin. He suddenly stopped short in the hallway. He ran back into Yuusuke's room. "Wait a minute." He looked aaround the room. "Wasn't... Yukina in here before?"  
  
The nurse looked at him as if he had six heads. "She was moved into another room two hours ago. You were all asleep, remember?"  
  
Kurama looked at her. "We were asleep...? Then what time is it...?" Everyone glanced at the clock.  
  
Yuusuke's eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT! IT'S TOMORROW!"  
  
Keiko glanced at Yuusuke. "That doesn't make sense..."  
  
"Well, you know what I mean. We've been here since yesterday at 6 pm, and now it's 3 am."  
  
Hiei started glaring at the nurse again.  
  
"Wh-what?" The nurse was obviously afraid of Hiei.  
  
"Where is Yukina?"  
  
"Oh. She's in room 304."  
  
Hiei ran out of the room once more, and the nurse started spinning again. Kurama followed, and Botan continued crying dramatically.  
  
Keiko sat by Yuusuke's bed. "You can go see Yukina, it's okay." Yuusuke grinned.  
  
Keiko shook her head. "I'll see her later, when you fall asleep."  
  
"But she might be asleep later, too."  
  
Keiko smiled. "I want to be with you."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a sound, like wheels on the floor, followed by crying. Yukina ran into the room attached to IV.  
  
"Yukina?!" Yuusuke, Keiko, and Botan shouted in unison.  
  
Yukina had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry!" It was a little difficult to make out what she was saying, as she was choking back her tears.  
  
Hiei was suddenly next to her. "I told you, it's not your fault!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"How? How is it your fault?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"It... It just is!" Yukina couldn't stop crying, knowing that her fiance and friend were dying. She rushed to Yuusuke and grabbed his blanket. She buried her head in it and spoke, her voice muffled.  
  
"I'm.... so sorry! It was my idea to go out yesterday!"  
  
Yuusuke frowned. "It's okay. Why don't you go see Kuwabara? He woke up to."  
  
"Kazuma-san..." Yukina started crying again.  
  
Hiei glared at Yuusuke, who was biting his lip. "Oops..."  
  
Yukina raised her head from the blanket. "I... I'll go see him. The doctors.... said if he hadn't shielded me... I would have died, too..." Her eyes filled with tears once more as she stood up and bowed. "Gomen nasai." She then walked out. 


	4. Yuusuke's Goodbye

Standard disclaimer apply.  
  
Chapter four. "Yuusuke's Goodbye"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. 5 AM. "D-did I fall asleep?" She noticed a piece of paper on the door. She walked over to it, shaking her hand. I must have slept on my arm. It's numb. Her eyes shifted to the paper on the door. It read: Keiko: We were going to take you home, but you were asleep. We didn't want ot disturb you, so we went on without you. We left you some money for a taxi in your purse. -Botan  
  
Keiko went over to her purse, and, sure enough, there was some cab fare that had been left for her. She suddenly heard Yuusuke cough. "Yuusuke?"  
  
Yuusuke looked surprised. "I- I didn't know you were still here."  
  
"Of course I am. Why would I-" Keiko yawned. "...leave?"  
  
Yuusuke laughed slightly. "Please go home and get some rest?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Yuusuke nodded. "I want you to. Please?" For some reason, Yuusuke sounded sad, like he really wanted Keiko to leave. Keiko noticed this and nodded sympathetically.  
  
She leaned over, tilting her head slightly to kiss Yuusuke. All of a sudden, he turned his head and she wound up giving him a peck on the cheek. Keiko looked puzzled.  
  
"I jus' need to sleep." Without another word, Yuusuke crawled under the blanket.  
  
Keiko frowned, and, feeling the tears creep down her cheeks, walked out of the room. "I love you." She shut her eyes for a moment, then continued walking.  
  
She thought she heard a muffled "I love you, too," before shutting the door behind her.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Yuusuke felt a prickly sensation at the back of his eyes. He was in so much pain he couldn't take it, but he couldn't let Keiko see.  
  
He began to choke. He coughed so hard he started spitting up blood. He couldn't get out of bed because he was attached to so much IV, so he just laid there in a small pool of blood. He glanced at the life support machine next to him. He knew if the cord that was attached to him came out, he would die.  
  
Please get some rest, Keiko. Yuusuke struggled to breathe as the blood clogged up his throat. You'll need it for my funeral.With this final thought, Yuusuke used all his might to rip open the tube of IV.  
  
The doctors assembled into the room as quickly as possible. A ferry girl appeared. As Yuusuke was being taken to the Reikai, he heard a doctor speak. "It's too late. We lost him."  
  
End of chapter four.  
  
A/N: I really know absolutely NOTHING about medical, so please, bare with me? Eh-heh. I am Emli. Hear me roar. 


	5. The Good News, The Bad News

~Standard disclaimer apply.~  
  
Chapter 5: "The Good News, The Bad News"  
  
***********  
  
Keiko lay in her bed, tossing and turning restlessly. It was no use. She couldn't sleep. Something just wasn't right. 'Maybe I'm just not used to sleeping in this bed without him...' She tried adjusting the blanket so it was more comfortable, but it didn't work. She knew something was wrong.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, causing Keiko to jump up in surprise. It was only 6 AM. "Who could that be?" Keiko wondered aloud. Suddenly her thoughts drifted to her dying husband. 'It might be about him!' She thought.  
  
The frightened girl felt her arm rush out and grasp the phone. She put it to her ear. "H-hello?" She stammered. She heard a man's voice on the other line.  
  
"Mrs. Urameshi? I'm afraid I have bad news."  
  
"What... is it?" Keiko's thoughts drifted to all th worst possibilities.  
  
"I regret to inform you that your husband, Yuusuke, died no more than an hour ago."  
  
Keiko dropped the phone. She didn't do anything, just sat there thinking. 'I was with him an hour ago. I was with him.'  
  
"Mrs. Urameshi? Mrs. Urameshi, do you hear me?"  
  
Keiko grabbed the phone once more. "How? How did he die?!"  
  
"We are still anticipating further details, but it is believed that he pulled out his own IV.  
  
Without another word, Keiko hung up the phone. She sat in silence for hours, tears streaming down her face. She knew this day would come, but it was the biggest shock of her life.  
  
**********  
  
Yukina lay in he hospital bed crying. She was going home in two days, but her fiance would not. "Kazuma-san... I'm so sorry..."  
  
Suddenly a young nurse walked into the room. "Excuse me, miss?" She had a soothing voice.  
  
Yukina looked up. The nurse was surprised by how young Yukina looked. "What is it?" Yukina's eyes were red from crying.  
  
"Your fiance, Kuwabara Kazuma, is not going to die."  
  
Yukina's eyes lit up. "Are you sure?"  
  
"We're positive. He can go home with you on Saturday."  
  
Yukina started to cry again. "When can I see him?"  
  
"Wait until later. Now go to sleep." The nurse smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
Yukina was so happy she wanted to sing.  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened and a doctor walked in. He looked very tired. "Miss Yukina, I have some bad news."  
  
Yukina's excitementslowly faded. "Wh-what? What's wrong?"  
  
"Urameshi Yuusuke died today."  
  
Yukina's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sorry." The doctor walked out.  
  
Yukina's eyes filled up with tears. Her thoughts then floated to Keiko. She picked up the phone to call her.  
  
End of chapter 5. A/N: I need practice... I am Emli. Hear me roar. 


End file.
